


Harley Quinn 3 Part MiniSeries: 3

by 04ijordan



Series: Harley Quinn 3 Part MiniSeries [3]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Wisecracking mercenary Harley meets Jonas Jonn Carter, an angry teenage Meta-human who lives at an gambling center. When Carter becomes the target of Booster Gold -- a genetically enhanced soldier from the future -- Harley realizes that she'll need some help saving the boy from such a superior enemy. She soon joins forces with Killer Frost, Enchantress, Rag Doll, Yo Yo, Reverse-Flash, Mad Dog and other powerful meta-humans to protect young Carter from Booster Gold and his advanced weaponry.





	Harley Quinn 3 Part MiniSeries: 3

Two years after the events of the first issue, Harley/Harleen Quinzel has made it back to Gotham City after borrowing a boat from a couple of Native American settlers then as she becomes a mercenary who works worldwide for the Suicide Squad, killing various criminals. Following an aborted attempt on the life of the head of a drug cartel operating in his home city, Harley Quinn returns home to her girlfriend Poison Ivy to celebrate their anniversary. Harley gifts Poison Ivy a Sunflower and Rose as token, in reference to their first date, and the two agree to start a family. Later that night the drug lord Jason Todd attacks Harley at his home for being a accomplice in killing him a couple years back ’n’ not even bothering to say sorry and, in the process, Pamela dies. Harley chases the Assassin through the streets and embraces him on the road as a truck runs into them and sends Jason flying back into the Batman’s arms who says says sorry to Harley knowing that she has been trying to settle down and that he seen the whole thing which he wish he could've prevented Jason from pulling that trigger she says whatever as Batman promises that when he gets home he will deal with Jason as he takes off in the Batmobile.  
Six weeks later Harley decides to kill himself by blowing up her apartment with several barrels of high-grade fuel. During her 'death', Harleen has a vision of Pamela in the afterlife; she says that her heart is not the right place yet, leaving Harleen confused. Croc arrives at the now-destroyed apartment and brings a dismembered Harleen back to the Belle Reve in an attempt to recruit Harley into the Suicide Squad and help him get through his grief. Harley Quinn eventually agrees to join the Suicide Squad and, together with Croc and Katana, responds to a situation involving a young troubled gambling chaotic man named Jonar Jon Carter, who calls himself Supernova, being able to produce extremely high temperatures from his fists that can ignite nearby objects. After several failed attempts to calm down Carter, Harley discovers that the headmaster and staff of the gambling center have abused him, physically, and ends up shooting one of the staff; this leads to both Harley's and Carter's arrest, whereupon they are restrained with collars that negate their powers ’n’ will blow them up if they try to escape, including Harley's healing factor which means Harleys cancer begins to briskly kill her.

Harley and Carter are taken to the Icebox; an isolated Metahumans prison that houses several dozen Meta-human criminals, including David Hyde, wearing the same collars. During their incarceration, the facility is broken into by Booster Gold, a cybernetic mutant from the future who has traveled to the past in order to kill Carter. Harley manages to throw herelf and Booster out of the prison while Carter stays inside. Harley has another vision of Pamela who helps her realize that he has a chance to save the boy and redeem himself for not being able to save Pamela.

Harley organizes a team of other Meta-Humans with Redtool to fight Booster Gold and save Carter, consisting of Killer Frost, Enchantress, Rag Doll, Yo Yo, Reverse-Flash, and Mad Dog (a normal human), whom she calls Task Force X. Together, Task Force X launch their assault on a prison truck transporting the prisoners and Carter to a new site by leaping from a plane and parachuting in, though all members other than Harley and Killer Frost die in the landing due to various accidents. Frost infiltrates the truck but encounters Booster Gold who launches his assault and tries to kill Carter. During the fight on the truck between Deadpool and Booster Gold, Carter manages to free the King Shark who devastates the truck and escapes with Carter. Booster Gold decides to team up with Harley after realizing the King Shark is free and together they agree to stop Carter from killing the abusive gambling headmaster, an act which sets Carter down a path that ends with the death of Booster Gold's family – the reason for Booster Gold traveling back to the past in the first place. Harley agrees to help Booster Gold if she gives him 30 seconds to talk to Carter to try to prevent him killing the gambling headmaster.

Harley, Booster Gold, and Killer Frost arrive at the gambling center to stop Carter and the Killer Croc but face difficulty fighting the latter, who proves too powerful for them. However, Killer Croc arrives and distracts him long enough for Booster Gold and Harley to catch up with Carter. Booster Gold and Harley manage to reach Carter before he has a chance to kill the gambling headmaster and Harley tries her best to talk him down; even putting on the collar to halt his healing factor and offer himself in the gambling headmaster's place. Booster Gold takes a shot at Carter, but Harley leaps in front of the bullet and is shot in the heart. After a long death scene, Harley finally dies and succeeds in saving Carter, who loses his desire for revenge, and succeeds in saving Booster Gold's family in the future; evidenced by the formerly-burned teddy bear Booster Gold has been carrying returning to normal. Harley's death allows her to reunite with Poison Ivy, though she once again tells her that it is not yet his time. Feeling remorseful, Carter travels back in time to just before the fight and discreetly places the Sunflower and Rose he had previously taken from Harley over her heart, stopping the bullet that would have otherwise killed her. The gambling headmaster is run over by Amanda Waller following some additional anti-meta-human remarks.

During the mid-credits, Harley has Katana and her husband’s, Maseo spirit as the next Deadman, repair Booster Gold's time-travelling device to allow him to perform several tasks, including saving Poison Ivy and June Moone from their deaths, shooting dead Bird’s of Prey version of Harley in an effort to "fix the timeline", and finally actor Vlad Dracula after he reads and approves the script for the being  
prince of Wallachia a total of 3 times. When Poison Ivy finally opens up to Harley, Harley breaks her heart by telling her that she doesn't like her that way, hoping that they are still cool. She's crushed. Harley realizes that Poison Ivy needs a friend right now. And raps a blanket around Pamela’s arm and goes to make her some hot coco as they chill and watch Netflix.


End file.
